Let Me Go
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: "Sora, you need to let me go" "No!" Akuroku and SoRi. Warning: mentions of suicides.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, which belongs to its respective owner.

**Pairings:** AxelxRoxas and SoraxRiku

**Warning: **This contains Yaoi or BoyxBoy. If you don't like, please just leave the fic. Also, warning of Suicide.

**Let Me Go**

Riku walked into a tan house as if it was his own home, though he knew it wasn't. It was his best friend's house and knowing him as well as Riku did, Riku could walk into the house as if it was his own. He knew Sora was there. He always knew if Sora was there. Riku walked into Sora's room with some hesitation, thinking he may be asleep. Sora hadn't come to class today so Riku was worried. It was then that he heard a soft crying noise. His best friend was crying into a pillow, curled into a pall, in his bed. It was so _pathetic_ and _vulnerable_ looking; the sight caused Riku to be shocked and filled with sadness. Sora soon took notice and quickly straitened up.

"How long have you been standing there, Riku?" asked a quiet Sora.

"A few minutes," answered Riku's disbelief at the sight of Sora

Sora _never_ cried.

Riku sat down and hugged Sora in a comforting manner.

"What's-"

"_Wrong_!" exclaimed Sora abruptly in a broken tone. "It's _him_, Riku, _HIM. He_ is always in my head going ballistic. _He never_ cries, only asking for _death_ to come and take him away. He replays that scene sometimes, which depresses him more…" Sora started trailing off.

"Who's _him_? Which death scenes? What are you talking about?" Riku bombarded him with question in an attempt to figure out what's wrong.

"Roxas," Sora didn't elaborate the way Riku wanted him to.

"You're nobody." Riku understanding that part with Sora nods. "Well that's one question."

"When Roxas 'merged' with me, I can sometimes hear and feel him. He thinks a lot. He can see and feel all I do..." Sora explained.

"Okay. So who died?" Riku started again. "Whoever it was, it's not your fault."

_Nothing_ was Sora's fault.

"Not my fault?" Sora raged. "I killed his only family. Fought and killed a lot of his friends. He cared about the Organization very much. The first I fought with him was one of his friends. I thought Roxas was mad at the water, not at me-"

"Who?" Riku needed to know that before went further.

"An Organization member named Demyx." Sora answered, distraught. "But the pain for him was worst when his best friend died. He saved me, helped me, and in the process, his life ended."

"Who was that?" Another person Riku probably didn't meet.

"Axel," _Oh, him "_It hurts him for me to remember him." Sora's voice was starting to break. Riku could never imagine what Sora was going through.

"Could we help Roxas?" Riku asked, thinking.

"I don't think so… I asked Kairi if she could feel Namine. She said no. I think that Roxas and I are different." Sora, said the difference thing confusing even him.

Riku went back to remembering what Sora had said before. "Is there any way he could die?"

Sora's eyes widened.

"What!" _Disbelief_

"Kill him! I could never kill him" _Anger_

Suddenly, Sora went still and fell over, with Riku worrying even more.

"Sora" A familiar voice "Sora"

"Sora wake up!" _Roxas_

Sora's eyes open to a white room with Roxas next to him. He looked so serene.

"Hello Sora" Roxas greeted warmly. Sora jumped up.

"Sora… I brought you here for a reason." Roxas began seriously.

"Sure!" smiled Sora, unbelieving the sight in front of him.

"Let me go." It was so stern. Sora's eyes went wide in disbelief. He shook his head as he reached and taking hold of Roxas' arm. He looked into his other's eyes and almost cried.

_Despair, hurt, and an unbearable emptiness_

"Roxas, we can get through this!" Sora hopefully wished he was going to be able to help him.

"No, we can't…" Roxas whispered slowly.

"I know its hard going though what you are-"

"Know…" Roxas started whispering, "You don't know _anything_. You've never lost anyone, Sora." His voice level was starting to rising. "I've lost _everything. _I saw my imaginary world fall apart; see the _only_ people who were family picked off one-by-one, saw people I _cared_ about die. Maybe that's not enough for you! Maybe how despicable I am will be enough. _Thousands_ of heartless are dead by my hand and I don't care. I _killed_ one of my best friends and _forgot_ about her! I saw the man I _loved_ forgotten about, hurt, and killed, because of _me_!" He stopped after he realized he was starting to cry and turned around. Sora stood lifeless and in awe.

Sora _never_ knew any of that. He started to cry as he started to shake involuntarily, like some else was…Riku! Riku held Sora as Sora sobbed into Riku's shirt.

_Pause_

"He wants to die," Sora's voiced cracked while he was trying to relay the events that took place in his head.

"Then let him," Riku answered.

"No! That's _murder_!" Sora screamed in rage. Sora stood up, leaning on Riku for support. He held onto Riku and he continued to sob into Riku's shirt. He closed his eyes. Riku summoned a keyblade (using Sora's hand) and grasped it. Sora was too confused to even notice.

Riku closed his eyes and _shoved_ the keyblade into Sora's chest and pulled it out.

Sora stood wide-eyed as he choked out disgusted, "_You killed him_!" But that didn't matter to Riku.

Because Riku could have sworn he saw a blonde boy with bright blue eyes smiling at him.

_End_

I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
